Os olhos que encontraram os meus
by hiriki
Summary: A história de um possível amor entre Sakura e Itachi. A Haruno se entregará ao Uchiha que oferecerá tudo que Sasuke lhe negou? Summary podre, fic menos podre, será?
1. Sequestro

**Naruto e seus personagens são obras de Masashi Kishimoto, não me pertencem.**

Essa fanfic eu concluí recentemente, e foi publicada em outros sites ( e Nyah! Fanfiction). Espero que gostem!

A tarde esvaía-se rosada pelo horizonte. Uma brisa leve acariciava as plantas, a grama e as pedras lisas, enquanto o sol refulgia e escondia-se gradualmente atrás da silhueta irregular de Konoha.

Alheia à tudo, uma jovem de cabelos rosados descansava o corpo recostada numa árvore frondosa, observando as pétalas caírem lentamente sobre ela enquanto o vento soprava manso.

Os olhos verdes dela pareciam dois pequenos recortes da água marinha. A boca era delicada, como se plantada ali por mero acaso, embaixo do narizinho pequeno e bem desenhado. Apesar de machucada e cansada da missão que fizera recentemente, Sakura continuava a ser inegavelmente bela, os cabelos róseos repousando sobre seus ombros, o corpo cansado e arranhado recostado molemente no tronco da árvore.

Sakura estava triste. O semblante dela espelhava tristeza, ou até mesmo muito mais que isso, os olhos baixos, a boca contorcida de desapontamento, as mãos pousadas no colo.

E o motivo de sua dor não era ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke, o garoto que há tanto tempo havia roubado seu coração e sua razão de existir, o que lhe abandonara, que agora estava do lado de Orochimaru.

Sasuke não correspondia os sentimentos dela. Isso estava mais do que claro para a Haruno. Ele desprezava-a, via-a apenas como mais uma florzinha qualquer de um vasto jardim, um ponto insignificante no universo. E isso doía muito nela.

A cabeça da garota latejou de cansaço e tristeza. Queria apagar-se, apagar-se naquela doce melancolia que possuía os campos de Konoha ao fim da tarde. Queria poder misturar-se aos ventos e abandonar aquele lugar.

Subitamente, a mente de Sakura ficou alerta. Um ruído na folhagem fizera-a despertar de seus devaneios. Olhando para os lados em buca da fonte do ruído, a Haruno levantou-se, esquadrinhando a paisagem com os belos olhos esverdeados. Mas não havia o que ver; a paisagem continuava tão deserta e calma quanto antes.

Mesmo assim, ela não se desligou. Continuou alerta, estalou os dedos e gritou aos quatro ventos, a voz saindo-lhe estranhamente rouca:

-Quem está aí?

Como se respondesse à pergunta dela, um vulto preto saltou do meio da folhagem com uma precisão quase inumana. A Haruno mirou-o com precisão e aproximou-se do vulto, fosse o que fosse.

Por um momento, tudo o que Sakura conseguiu enxergar foram dois olhos penetrantes e rubros como sangue - os olhos de algum Uchiha. Mas não podia ser Sasuke; aqueles olhos eram mais maduros, mais adultos, mais profundos.

Piscando uma ou duas vezes, ela reconheceu o homem à sua frente: Uchiha Itachi, trajando a habitual veste da Akatsuki, o rosto belamente desenhado, os olhos fixos nela, as leves marcas de expressão que percorriam a sua pele ligeiramente intensas à luz fraca de fim de tarde.

-Itachi-resmungou Sakura com desprezo.- Eu devia imaginar uma coisa assim. Realmente, era só o que me faltava.

O Uchiha nada respondeu. Os olhos dele continuaram fixos no dela com tal intensidade que ela pensou estar sendo radiografada. Alguns minutos se passaram naquele jogo de olhares.

-Não imaginava que estivesse tão próxima.-falou ele com suavidade.- é realmente uma bela coincidência.

-O que quer?!-perguntou a Haruno agressivamente.- Se veio tentar alguma coisa para cima do Sasuke-kun, desista! Eu não vou deixar você avançar meio centímetro sequer!

-Não quero nada com Sasuke.-respondeu ele calmamente.- na verdade, era exatamente _você_ quem eu estava procurando.

Sakura franziu a testa.

-Não brinque comigo, Uchiha Itachi. Não tenho tempo para isso.

-Terá todo o tempo do mundo agora.-sussurrou o Uchiha, enquanto ativava discretamente o Sharingan.

O gesto dele não passou despercebido aos olhos dela. Na mesma hora, a garota concentrou todas as suas forças no punho direito, pronta para dar um violento soco em Itachi. Mas ele era esperto; desviou-se habilmente dela.

Um estranho combate começou. A Haruno tentava atacar Itachi de todos os meios, e ele apenas se desviava, sem machucá-la ou sequer encostar nela. Sakura não tardou a perceber isso.

-Que jogo medíocre é esse que está fazendo?!-gritou ela para o Uchiha.

-Já lhe disse.-revidou ele.- Tenho ordens de levá-la. Não é Sasuke que me interessa. Vim aqui com a ordem de levá-la, Sakura.

A pronúncia lenta e calorosa do nome dela nos lábios dele mexeu com seus nervos; sentiu como se seus hormônios estivessem concentrados naqueles lábios que se moviam suavemente. A raiva de si mesma por sentir uma coisa estranha como aquela numa hora inapropriada pulsou em suas veias; ela preparou-se para mais uma tentativa de ataque violento.

Mas justamente naquela hora foi que Itachi fez a primeira tentativa contra Sakura; os olhos vermelhos dele encontraram os verde-água dela, e por um segundo, tudo o que eles conseguiram fazer foi olhar um nos olhos do outro, um estranho torpor dominando Sakura e uma sensação engraçada e saltitante tomando conta de Itachi. Um minuto depois, Sakura desmaiou pelo leve efeito que o Sharingan fizera nela, e Itachi a apanhou entre os braços fortes.

Por um instante, o Uchiha mirou destraidamente os olhos verdes dela. Tinham chamado a sua atenção, por algum motivo especial que ele ignorava completamente. As mãos leves dele passearam pelo cabelo da Haruno, afastando-os lentamente da testa, e ao observar os lábios entreabertos dela, percebeu com era bela a mulher em seu colo.

"Pode ser bonita, mas é fraca e indefesa. Não tenho a menor pena.", pensou Itachi, incomodado com seus próprios olhos fixos no rosto de Sakura.

Ele desviou-os dela para mirar as sombras irregulares que compunham Konoha; logo alguém viria atrás dela, tinha que agir rápido. Ajeitou-a nos braços da melhor maneira que conseguiu e enfiou-se na mata fechada, os cabelos negros esvoaçando pela testa. Sakura continuava desacordada nos braços do Uchiha mais velho, um dos braços pousado no seu colo, o outro pendendo inerte entre os ramos e folhas baixas. Algo ia acontecer.

**Bem, essa fanfic eu comecei há bastante tempo, mas só agora recentemente pude concluí-la. De todo modo, ItachixSakura não é um dos meus casais favoritos, mas eu queria tentar algo diferente para mim, então... espero que tenham gostado! Deixem suas opiniões o/**


	2. A noite tem seus segredos

A noite caía fresca quando Sakura despertou. Estava deitada, num chão de rocha frio, as mãos e os pés gelados. A garota se levantou, assustada, e precisou de uns poucos segundos para lembrar-se como fora parar ali.  
_Foi o Itachi_, pensou ela, trêmula, _o Itachi me seqüestrou_. Olhou ao redor em busca de um vulto que representasse o Uchiha, mas uma rápida olhadela foi o bastante para deduzir que estava sozinha na caverna úmida e gelada. Onde teria ido? Por que tinha seqüestrado ela?  
Sakura foi andando até onde a luz era mais intensa e parecia ser a saída da caverna. O luar entrava timidamente por ali, num brilho convidativo de noite azulada. Mal havia sido iluminada pela luz da lua,  
na beira da caverna, quando uma voz arrastada perguntou:

-Onde pensa que está indo?

Pasma, a Haruno viu Itachi, uns dois metros abaixo, de pé numa saliência da rocha, subindo para entrar na caverna. Tinha o rosto iluminado pela meia-luz da lua, e a garota notou o mau-humor tão característico dele estampado em seu bonito rosto.

-E-eu estava...-ela não sabia mentir muito bem; então simplesmente fez uma carranca e entrou na caverna, pensando quando aquele pesadelo acabaria.

O Uchiha veio logo depois. Era mais alto que ela, e, sentada no solo rochoso da caverna, Sakura pôde ver o desenho da sombra dele, e logo acima, o próprio Itachi, o corpo bonito envolto na capa tradicional da Akatsuki, os cabelos negros esvoaçando num movimento suave, o rosto entediado e mal-humorado olhando-a com leve desprezo. Por alguma razão, a garota sentiu o rosto corar ao mirar aqueles olhos profundos e aquela boca tentadora. Mordeu o lábio, irritada consigo mesma.

-Está com fome?-perguntou ele, num misto de curiosidade e superioridade.-quer alguma coisa?

Sakura mirou-o aborrecida. Não respondeu nada, como se estivesse fazendo um juramento de silêncio.

-Está bem.-falou ele calmamente, distanciando-se dela.-se prefere bancar a mimada, faça como quiser.

A Haruno abriu a boca, pronta para revidar, mas mordeu novamente o lábio e calou-se, engolindo as próprias palavras. Estava fraca e cansada da missão que tivera há pouco; sua desvantagem com relação ao Uchiha era bem grande, por isso, se quisesse sair dali, teria simplesmente fazer o que diabos ele queria que ela fizesse, calada e sem reclamar.

O silêncio era constrangedor. Itachi havia acendido uma pequena fogueira mais ao fundo da caverna, e ali cutucava alguma coisa que estava no fogo. Sakura não pôde deixar de apreciar o cheiro bom de comida que se espalhava pela caverna: parecia peixe assado. Resignada, aceitou a própria fome, jurando a si mesma que não pediria comida àquele homem por nada no mundo.

Mas a atitude de Itachi foi mais do que ela esperava.

-Venha comer-resmungou ele, mal-humorado, virando-se para ela.- vou precisar que você faça uma coisa para mim amanhã. Não quero saber se está com fome ou não, mas preciso de você forte e ativa. Venha logo.

Surpresa e faminta, Sakura dirigiu-se timidamente até o fundo da caverna. Ali o cheiro era mais forte, e o estômago dela emitiu um discreto ruído, que fez Itachi sorrir pelo canto da boca. Sakura corou intensamente, não sabendo se por causa de seu estômago indiscreto ou porque o sorriso do Uchiha era irresistivelmente atraente. Odiando-se novamente por tais pensamentos, a garota sentou-se, aceitando o pedaço de peixe que o rapaz lhe oferecia.

Comeu com uma voracidade quase inumana. Já faziam três horas que ela não comia, e tamanha era sua fome que achava aquela comida a mais deliciosa que existia naquele momento. Itachi ia lhe oferecendo os pedaços mais macios da carne, e, para a agradável surpresa de Sakura,chegava a tirar as espinhas maiores, como se fosse um homem gentil e cuidadoso preocupado com aquela moça. E tudo o que ela fazia era murmurar um "obrigada" quase inaudível.

Itachi observava Sakura comer com uma devoção apaixonada, embora não notasse nem um pouco isso nele mesmo. Cada gesto dela tinha um traço suave de delicadeza; cada parte do corpo daquela menina parecia ter sido delicadamente esculpida por algum anjo celestial; ela era pequena e cheia de curvas graciosas. Ao longe, pareceu ao Uchiha uma menininha feroz. De perto, ele viu que ela era uma mulher como poucas.

Espantada, a garota notou que tinha comido quase o peixe inteiro, exceto pela cabeça. Ela olhou para Itachi com um rosto ao mesmo tempo culpado e desafiador. Ele simplesmente fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando onde ela deveria dormir, e a Haruno pôde ver que um sorriso brincando nos lábios dele que a deixou estranhamente sem graça.

Sakura procurou um lugar confortável no chão gelado para se acomodar enquanto Itachi dava um jeito de apagar a fogueira. Parecia estranho, mas o fato de Itachi tê-la seqüestrado de maneira tão brusca e inesperada não a incomodava muito agora. _Pelo menos ele tem alguma gentileza, coisa que faltava um pouco ao Sasuke_, ela não pôde deixar de pensar.

O Uchiha jogou para ela sua capa da Akatsuki. Sakura pegou, e sem proferir uma palavra, olhou assustada para ele, numa pergunta muda. Ele franziu a testa.

-Está frio. Não quero você resmungando mal-humorada por causa do frio. Além do mais, com esse frio infernal daqui você não vai conseguir dormir. Preciso de você descansada para amanhã.

-Mas... e o senhor?-perguntou ela. Pareceu estranho chamá-lo de "você".

Itachi abriu um daqueles sorrisos que mexia com Sakura até o fundo de sua alma, desde a primeira vez que tinha o visto.

-Não é comum que prisioneiras se importem tanto com seus algozes. Trate de dormir e pare de se importar sem motivo.

Sakura bufou, irritada, e continuou a procurar a parte mais macia da caverna para descansar, a capa da Akatsuki jogada pelas , por fim, achando uma saliência suave que acomodava perfeitamente suas curvas. Ali, Sakura se deitou, a cabeça dolorida apoiada no chão gelado. Puxou a capa da Akatsuki para cima de si, e ao fazer isso, sentiu o cheiro levemente perfumado de Itachi, e por alguma razão, aquele cheiro fez um calafrio percorrer-lhe da cabeça até aos pés, ao mesmo tempo que todo o seu corpo se arrepiava deum estranho prazer. Ela tratou-se de cobrir-se mais, o coração batendo violentamente contra o peito, com aquela estranha euforia que aquele perfume lhe proporcionara a dominar-lhe.

À entrada da caverna banhada pelo luar, Itachi encontrava-se sentado molemente, montando guarda, deixando que o vento noturno acariciasse seus cabelos negros, ao mesmo tempo que os murmúrios de"obrigada" proferidos por Sakura enchiam sua mente de uma forma quase indecente. Ele agarrou-se mais ao próprio corpo trêmulo de frio, e perguntou-se se teria sido um erro ceder sua capa à garota.

Decidindo-se que a capa era sua e que pouco se importava se ela estava com frio ou não, entrou na caverna, disposto a recuperar sua capa de volta.

Demorou um certo tempo para achar o vulto discreto que era Sakura; mas, por fim, achou-a, e quando a viu, sentiu uma estranha palpitação de carinho e prazer no estômago.

Ali estava ela, adormecida, envolta cuidadosamente na capa dele, o corpo tremendo de frio, os lábios macios entreabertos levemente, os cabelos róseos jogados para trás em desenhos indecifráveis. O corpo dela e suas curvas se destacavam mais com a capa negra, e Itachi admirou o belo desenho que ela fazia, recortada contra o chão da caverna.

Sem poder se conter, o vilão deixou os dedos correrem soltos por entre os fios do cabelo dela, sentindo-os, absorvendo o perfume deles com as mãos, e surpreendendo-se com a maciez e a delicadeza daqueles fios rosados.

Os dedos dele desceram em desenhos até a testa dela, e ao ser tocada por aqueles dedos, um leve sorriso desenhou-se nas feições da Haruno, como se aquele toque lhe fosse prazeroso.

Demorou alguns minutos para Itachi tomar consciência do que diabos estava fazendo. Horrorizado, olhou para a própria mão, como se ela fosse uma criminosa ou uma assassina. Depois, olhou para o vulto adormecido de Sakura, e as curvas sinuosas do corpo dela. Piscou os olhos com força, tentando afastar aquele estranho desejo, e afastou-se da Haruno, temeroso por sucumbir aos encantos dela.

De volta à entrada da caverna, acomodou-se de novo ali. E para sua surpresa, não sentiu frio; a visão daquela garota adormecida parecia aquecê-lo por inteiro como um fogo perpétuo.

A manhã despontou solta e alegre pelos campos do País do Fogo; e o frio transformou-se em calor, e os pássaros louvavam aquele novo dia que nascia.

Sakura despertou lentamente, o cheiro de Itachi envolvendo-a por completo. Aquele perfume provocou-lhe uma estranha excitação; ela despiu a capa, e esticou-se um pouco no chão rochoso, antes de se levantar e olhar ao redor.

Itachi não estava á vista. _Deve estar do lado de fora_, deduziu a Haruno, aguçando os olhos contra a luz solar que invadia loucamente a caverna.

A garota apanhou a capa do chão, dobrou-a cuidadosamente, e ao fazê-lo, o cheiro do Uchiha mais velho invadiu-a por inteira pelas narinas, e ela sentiu seu estômago se contrair prazerosamente. Quando isso aconteceu, ela não pôde deixar de dar um leve riso, e encaminhou-se para fora da caverna.

Itachi a esperava ali; parecia mal-humorado e com uma noite de sono mal-dormida. Mal desconfiava a garota que ele chegara a velar o sono dela por 10 ou 20 minutos.

-Obrigada-falou ela timidamente, cedendo a capa ao rapaz.

Ele pegou-a e vestiu. No mesmo momento, o cheiro dele misturou-se com o perfume doce e alegre de Sakura, e por alguma razão, aquilo lhe fez sorrir. Um sorriso que fez Sakura esquecer-se de tudo mais o que existia.

-Vamos.-falou ele calmamente, o sorriso ainda perpassando seus lábios como uma sombra insistente.- Temos um belo caminho pela frente.

Itachi pôs-se a andar, seguido pela Haruno. Os pássarios piavam alto, o vento rugia entre as árvores mais altas, os arbustos e as plantas rasteiras emanavam vida; mas tudo o que ela conseguia notar era o homem que caminhava à sua frente, enquanto perguntava-se o que era aquela sensação estranha que dominava-a sempre que o via, sempre que sentia uma parte dele presente nela.


	3. Na garganta de pedra

Enquanto caminhavam pela mata densa, Sakura aguçava a audição, em busca de sons que representassem alguém de Konoha que viera em busca dela. Pois tendo passado mais de doze horas que a garota desaparecera, era normal que alguém desse falta dela.

Por outro lado... aquele estranho seqüestro chegava a diverti-la. Ultimamente, a vida da Haruno tinha se tornado extremamente monótona, pois ela costumava passar seus dias afundada numa depressão horrenda por causa do abandono e tristeza que a dominavam desde a última vez que tinha encontrado Sasuke. Estar ali, em plena mata fechada, com aquele rapaz misterioso, vilanesco e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso e com um grande poder de mexer com o coração dela, era simplesmente incrível e prazeroso.

-Para onde estamos indo?-perguntou ela timidamente.

Num movimento gracioso, ele virou o belo rosto para ela, fazendo o coração da garota bater com insistência.

-Se eu contasse, você jamais me seguiria. Vamos continuar brincando assim que fica tudo bem.

As palavras dele fizeram a garota tremer, embora estivesse milagrosamente quente.

Itachi continuou andando, um metro a frente dela, e Sakura pegou-se admirando estarrecida o corpo dele. Tinha movimentos leves e precisos; os cabelos pareciam harmonizar perfeitamente com o mundo à sua volta. Apesar da capa larga da Akatsuki que o encobria, Sakura pôde divisar o busto dele, e surpreendeu-se como encaixava-se perfeitamente com o resto do corpo. Tinha músculos bem definidos, mas não exageradamente; apenas o bastante para lhe dar umas curvas suaves. Sakura sentiu-se estranha; era como se, de repente, toda a repulsa e o ódio que tinha com relação àquele homem tivessem sumido, graças aos gestos delicados dele, as maneiras atenciosas. Talvez um pensamento errado sobre Uchiha Itachi sempre tivesse habitado sua mente. Ele havia matado todo o seu clã, era verdade, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele parecia ser uma pessoa completamente incapaz de fazer isso.

Um barulho alto despertou-a de seus devaneios. Itachi parou de andar; ambos concentraram-se num ruído muito baixo e farfalhante que vinha de algum lugar da mata, um ruído insistente e quase silencioso.

Meio segundo depois, Itachi pegou a Haruno nos braços, disposto a arrastá-la junto de si para longe daquele barulho; não pôde fazer isso sem antes corar um pouco de vergonha, ao sentir as curvas bem definidas dela aninhadas em seus braços; ela também corou, pois, inevitavelmente, os rostos deles ficaram muito próximos um do outro, tanto que ele podia ver cada marca leve no rosto dela, cada traço daquela pele rosada, que ele desejou mais do que tudo tocar, acariciar e beijar.

Mas não havia tempo para isso; o ruído aumentava gradativamente, espalhando-se pelo ar como uma epidemia enlouquecedora; Itachi desviou o rosto corado das maçãs avermelhadas do rosto da Haruno para o lugar onde o barulho era mais alto.

Perplexos, Sakura e o Uchiha viram o ruído se materializar nos corpos de seus autores: eram membros da ANBU, uns vinte, talvez, todos utilizando diferentes máscaras que representavam um animal. Mesmo sem poder ver o rosto deles, por causa das máscaras, era evidente que todos os campos de visão estavam voltados para o membro da Akatsuki segurando a kunoichi da Folha em seus braços.

Itachi não pensou duas vezes antes de mergulhar com Sakura em seus braços na direção oposta, no meio de fartas plantas folhudas. Estava completamente saudável e disposto a lutas, mas quem estava ali não era um mero adversário, e sim 20 dos membros da elite de Konoha. Não havia o que pensar; havia somente que agir.

O Uchiha seguia entre a mata, os retalhos de luz solar iluminando parcialmente o rosto assustado de Sakura. Atrás, podiam-se ouvir os ruídos dos membros silenciosos da ANBU, perseguindo-os sem dificuldade; em pouco tempo alcançariam-os, Itachi sabia disso, e não podia deixar tal coisa acontecer. Ainda não cumprira sua "missão", que o levara a raptar a discípula de Tsunade, aninhada entre seus braços naquele momento, e agora seria muito mais difícil fazê-lo, já que estava desviando-se totalmente do caminho.

A única vantagem que tinha era seu conhecimento acerca daquelas matas virgens. Itachi passava a maior parte de seu tempo ali, e por isso conhecia com precisão todos os atalhos e trilhas daquele lugar. Os membros da ANBU não tinham tanto conhecimento daquela área, pois andavam ligeiramente desnorteados, como se estivessem ali por um mero capricho do destino.

O Uchiha viu que não tinha mais muito tempo; ou arranjava um jeito de sair junto de Sakura daquele lugar ou os ANBU alcançariam-os e tudo se resumiria num esforço inválido.

Apertando Sakura nos braços, ele localizou um garganta de pedra entre duas polposas raízes de carvalho. Sem hesitar um instante, uniu suas últimas forças para dar um impulso desumano e cair lá dentro.

Sakura gritou; e enquanto mergulhavam fundo na garganta, Itachi sentiu os braços arranhando-se violentamente contra a parede de pedra; apertou um pouco mais Sakura contra os braços para não deixá-la se machucar.

Enquanto caíam, a Haruno sentia uma vertigem horrível; agarrou-se com força ao Uchiha mais velho, esquecendo-se de todas as diferenças, brigas e insatisfações. Pois agora os dois eram unidos por um objetivo comum: sobreviver à tudo aquilo.

Caíram no chão com um baque estrondoso; ali dentro era uma escuridão suprema. A primeira coisa que Itachi fez foi erguer os olhos para o retalho de luz que era a boca da garganta, lá em cima, à procura do sinal de algum ANBU; mas eles pareciam ter se dispersado dali, pois o chão acima deles voltara a ficar sereno e silencioso.

Cuidadosamente, o Uchiha depositou Sakura no chão, numa reentrância mais macia da rocha. Ela tremia e ofegava, e mesmo sem poder ver o rosto dela naquela escuridão cegante, Itachi sabia que estava assustada.

-Eles mandaram aqueles ANBU atrás de você?- quis saber o vilão.

-Não faço idéia- murmurou a assustada Sakura.

-Provavelmente não. Não mandariam vinte dos melhores ninjas de Konoha apenas porque uma mal-criada desapareceu.

Sakura amarrou a cara para ele, no escuro. Mesmo num momento daqueles, ele sabia exatamente tirá-la do sério.

Enquanto Itachi se acomodava da melhor maneira possível no solo rochoso, Sakura caminhava pela caverna subterrânea escura, tentando descobrir mais sobre aquele novo refúgio. A visão não lhe auxiliava em nada; ali era tão escuro que um cego teria ficado tão perdido quanto ela. Mas ela podia ouvir o barulho constante de água corrente; e foi isso que a guiou.

-Não se afaste muito-recomendou Itachi, que conseguia vê-la na escuridão graças ao Sharingan.- aqui tem muitos morcegos.

-Não tenho medo de morcegos-replicou a Haruno calmamente, fazendo o Uchiha abrir um meio sorriso na escuridão.

Guiada pelo barulho e usando o seu tato, a kunoichi descobriu um pequeno lago leitoso de águas espumosas que corriam entre as rochas. Não era fundo; descobriu isso ao afundar um dos braços na água e sentir a rocha molhada entrando em contato com sua mão mais ou menos um metro abaixo.

Uma idéia engraçada tomou conta dela: poderia tomar banho ali. Estava suja, cansada e dolorida, e um bom banho sempre lhe fazia bem. Mas na mesma hora lembrou-se que Itachi estava ali, e seu rosto corou tanto que chegou a esquentar.

Mas aquela água parecia tão boa... a garota olhou furtivamente ao redor; _se eu não posso enxergar nada, ele também não pode_, pensou ingenuamente ela. Decidiu, portanto, aproveitar aquela água.

Começou tirando as botas, olhando assustada para os lados, atenta a qualquer ruído que indicasse a presença do Uchiha mais velho; não ouvindo nada, despiu a blusa também, revelando o farto e delineado busto. Olhou mais uma vez para a escuridão silenciosa antes de se desfazer das peças restantes.

Ao sentir a água gelada em contato com seu corpo, ela sorriu, contente; sentia como se houvessem séculos de sujeira em sua pele. Ficou ali dentro por pelo menos dez minutos, deixando a água passear pelo seu corpo, até sair da água e vasculhar em suas coisas algo que pudesse usar para se secar.

Achou uma toalha felpuda que costumava usar para lavar ferimentos; sendo uma ninja médica, ela tinha vários acessórios dessa área. Enxugou-se com a toalhinha e enfiou-se nas roupas de novo, sentindo-se agradavelmente mais leve.

Itachi repousava o corpo cansado numa grande reentrância da rocha negra que compunha as paredes da garganta; depois que Sakura saiu para explorar a caverna, sentiu o Sharingan desativar-se gradualmente, por causa de seu cansaço extremo.

Fechou os olhos e ficou estirado ali, ouvindo apenas os passinhos de Sakura pela caverna e a água espumante que tinha em algum lugar por ali.

De repente, o barulho tornou-se mais fraco e inconstante. O Uchiha abriu od olhos: o que estaria acontecendo? A água estaria acabando?

_Isso é impossível_, pensou ele consigo mesmo. Levantou-se, disposto a ativar o Sharingan e ir até o laguinho espumante para ver o que estava acontecendo; conhecia aquela garganta desde seus 12 anos, seria fácil andar por ali; mas no meio do caminho parou.

Uma idéia deliciosamente proibida atravessou os pensamentos dele; e se Sakura estivesse tomando banho ali? Seria possível, pensou ele. Imaginou-se caminhando silenciosamente até lá, o Sharingan ativado, simplesmente para olhar aquela garota, aquela flor... _que coisa mais pervetida_, pensou o rapaz, indignando-se consigo mesmo e voltando calado e a contragosto para seu lugar.

Sakura terminou de vestir-se e sacudiu os cabelos úmidos; ao apalpá-los, notou que já estavam crescendo de novo, e pensou desesperada como seria bom ter um bom cabeleleiro ali.

Atravessando a escuridão, ela procurava avidamente um lugar para ficar; mas ali ela não via nada, e deduziu, frustrada, que teria que ir pela sorte.

Estendeu os braços procurando um ponto mais confortável na rocha; e, quando os seus dedos finos encostaram em algo, ela percebeu, com horror, que aquilo que ela acabava de encostar era em ninguém menos que Uchiha Itachi, com aquele cheiro envolvente, macio demais para ser uma rocha.

Talvez tenha percebido tarde demais. Talvez não. Talvez isso devesse realmente ter acontecido como realmente aconteceu. Ela não sabia dizer. No momento que sentiu-o com a ponta dos dedos, aquele busto forte, perdeu a capacidade de articular frases ou de pensar em qualquer coisa. Estava tão próxima a ele que, mesmo no escuro conseguia ver o rosto suave dele, os olhos rubros, as marcas de expressão tão características...

Os dedos dele escorregaram por entre os cabelos rosados dela, aqueles cabelos que tanto amava, que tanto desejava, assim como aquela mulher por inteiro. A outra mão livre fechou-se na cintura dela com suavidade, delicadamente.

Há coisas que podem ser explicadas. Outras podem ser apenas com determinadas palavras. Mas aquele, aquele ato que se sucedeu entre o olhar cálido de Sakura e a paixão que despontava em Uchiha Itachi simplesmente não pôde ser explicado. Porque era amor, e amor não se traduz em palavras, nem mesmo num "Eu te amo". Porque o amor deles era algo puro, algo novo para ambos, era sincero.

E então, quando os lábios dela uniram-se aos deles num movimento lento e floreado, eles sabiam que dali para frente, não precisariam de palavras, mesmo que quisessem verbalizá-las. Não precisariam de gestos, pois estes, assim como as palavras, eram provas de um amor que não precisava ser provado.

Porque era real.


	4. Resgate inoportuno

Quando um pouco da lucidez retornou à mente conturbada da Haruno e ela se viu naquela escuridão, beijando o homem que um dia ela odiara e agora desconfiava sentir algum amor, quase caiu para trás. _Meu deus!_, pensou Sakura, enquanto continuava a beijar o Akatsuki. _Estou beijando Uchiha Itachi! Uchiha Itachi!_

Ela sentiu a mão dele subir pelas costas dela, e vagarosamente baixar a alça da blusa vermelha da garota. Ela corou e se separou daquele beijo, ao mesmo tempo tão violento e tão delicado.

E mesmo na escuridão, conseguiu ver o rosto do Uchiha, pois parecia que pequenas estrelinhas estouravam diante do seu campo de visão. Os olhos do Uchiha refletiam o mesmo que tinha nos olhos da Haruno: aquela paixão intensa, um amor fora dos limites, um brilho descomunal e apaixonado.

Lutando contra os próprios desejos, ela tentou se esquivar dos braços dele, tentou fugir daqueles lábios, mas era o mesmo que tentar sair de um mar em ressaca: por mais que fugisse, sempre era arrastada de volta, por si mesma, por sua única e intensa vontade. Ela tentou se desvencilhar dos braços dele, mas ao mesmo tempo, os rostos deles ficaram próximos demais, e Sakura não resistiu à aqueles lábios esculturais e beijou Itachi vorazmente, ele retribuindo-a com carinho.

Sentiu a mão dele passear pela alça de sua blusa de novo e se desvencilhou. Mas no último instante, no instante perfeito para fugir, a mão dele fechou-se no braço dela com um leve puxão, e ele falou, numa voz mansa, a última frase que Haruno Sakura esperava ouvir de Uchiha Itachi:

-Fique comigo. Fique aqui, apenas comigo. Não lhe farei mal.

Sakura não resistiu à aquelas palavras doces e enterrou-se num abraço com o Uchiha mais velho, e quando o fez, a garganta pareceu iluminar-se calidamente pelo amor deles; ela continuou abraçada com ele, o rosto enfiado no peito de Itachi, enquanto ele acariciava levemente aqueles cabelos róseos que tanto amava, assim como aquela mulher por inteiro. Assim, Sakura acabou adormecendo no colo do homem que roubara-lhe o amor e todos os outros sentimentos que a possuíam.

Quando Itachi olhou para aquela garota dormindo, leve como um raio de luar e bela como... bela como apenas ela era aos olhos dele, não se conteve e beijou de leve a testa e os lábios quentes dela. Depois, afastou levemente alguns fios de cabelo que caíam pelo rosto dela carinhosamente.

_O que diabos está acontecendo comigo?_, perguntou-se ele, olhando para o recorte que era o topo da garganta, alguns metros acima._Sakura... eu nunca senti isso. Você me faz... me faz amar você. É impossível não amat você_, pensou ele carinhosamente. Alguns minutos depois, adormeceu também, a mão entrelaçada nos dedos dela.

A primeira coisa que Sakura fez quando acordou na garganta fortemente iluminada pela luz do sol foi levantar-se de um salto e olhar para cada parte de si mesma, como se estivesse esperando ter perdido algum membro durante a noite. Na verdade, o que ela queria saber ao fazer isso era se Itachi tinha feito algo com ela, aproveitado-se que ela dormira e fazer algo. Mas ele não fizera nada, ele a respeitara, o que só fez triplicar o amor dela por ele. _Ah! Ele é tão gentil..._, suspirou a Haruno, em pensamentos. Olhou para o lado e viu que o Uchiha mais velho ainda dormia; decidiu fazer uma pequena brincadeira com ele, tamanha era sua alegria e satisfação.

-Itachi-kun-cantarolou ela baixinho no ouvido dele-Itachi-kun, deixe de ser preguiçoso e acorde.

Abrindo os olhos pesados de sono que já ostentavam um belo mau-humor matinal, ele assustou-se ao vê-la ao seu lado, debruçada e rindo, olhando com carinho para aquele homem que tanto amava.

-Sakura, era você?-perguntou ele surpreso. Quando ela assentiu, ele fez uma carranca.-pensei que fosse um sonho.

-Eu também.-sussurrou ela em tom enigmático, e ele soube exatamente do que ela estava falando. Um sorriso curvou os cantos da sua boca, e ela corou, sorrindo também.

-Bem, da próxima vez que você fizer isso, terá troco- brincou ele, fazendo-a rir.

-Que espécie de troco?-perguntou ela maldosamente, o rosto corando.

-Quer descobrir agora?

Ela arregalou os olhos para ele e ficaram naquele jogo de olhares, até que inesperadamente ele a pegou no colo e saiu andando com ela.

-I-Itachi-kun!-gaguejou ela, corando ao sentir as mãos dele sustentando seu peso macio.-O que está fazendo?

-Dando o seu troco, oras-respondeu ele calmamente.- Mas não pode ser aqui. Tem que ser lá em cima.

Dito isso, continuou a carregar Sakura, escalou habilmente de volta pela garganta e ao chegar no solo cheio de folhas secas, ele depositou-a no chão, fazendo as folhas estalarem.

-Agora fique calada e feche os olhos.-pediu ele.

-Itachi-kun...

-Por favor, Sakura.

Ela não resistiu à aquele por favor cheio de carinho, e fechou os olhos. Dois segundos depois sentiu os lábios úmidos dele tocarem os dela, e ela riu, apaixonada, retribuindo o beijo dele com entusiasmo, tanto que ambos estavam agora no chão cheio de folhas.

-Chega, Itachi-kun-pediu ela, em tom risonho.-Não, Itachi-kun...-os protestos dela foram inúteis; ele beijou-a outra vez e fez com que ela se levantasse.

-Então...-disse o Uchiha mais velho, de pé.-O que vamos fazer hoje?

-Como assim?-perguntou ela, assustada.-Você não me seqüestrou para escolher o que fazer, não foi?

-Talvez.-brincou ele, com um sorriso.- As coisas mudam.

-Mudam mesmo.-sussurrou ela, e ele entendeu imediatamente ao que ela estava se referindo. Ambos coraram.

Sakura sentiu o amor que nutria por ele explodir em seu peito; não podia continuar assim. Mesmo depois de todos aqueles beijos, a Haruno não chegara a dizer o que Itachi lhe fizera sentir, e esse era o momento para isso.

-Itachi-kun...-sussurrou ela.- eu... eu...

Mas não pôde continuar; dois vultos saltaram para o chão folhoso, e na mesma velocidade, Itachi agarrou Sakura pela cintura e a botou no colo, desatando a fugir em seguida. Num misto de confusão e surpresa, Sakura descobriu porque: eram dois ANBU.

Os ninjas perseguiram habilmente o Akatsuki, que não deixou-se intimidar pelos rivais. Corria com precisão, Sakura sacudindo-se em seu colo, enquanto os ninjas iam em seu encalço.

Um deles acertou o Uchiha bem na perna; ele sentiu o sangue escorrer quente, e cerrou os dentes para não emitir um barulho que fosse de dor, mas quem gritou foi Sakura. E ele logou notou porque.

Agulhas - os ninjas da Folha atiravam milhares de agulhas de cristal, que penetravam fundo no corpo do Uchiha e derramavam incessantemente seu sangue. Ele cambaleou, tonto pela perda de sangue excessiva, e ouviu Sakura murmurar angustiada:

-Pare, Itachi-kun! Eles estão machucando demais o senhor!

-Estou bem.-foi tudo o que ele disse.

Mas estava claro que ele não estava bem. Sua perna estava lanhada em sangue; sua roupa, esgarçada e ensangüentada; suas pernas trêmulas, e as mãos que seguravam sakura começavam a fraquejar, ela pôde sentir.

-Itachi-kun... se renda a eles... não há chance... por favor...

-Nunca- falou ele persistentemente.-Não vou perder você, Sakura. Nunca!

Lágrimas banharam o rosto da Haruno ao ouvir isso. Mas ela estava desesperada; não suportava ver seu Itachi ferido daquele modo. Ela soluçou angustiada, murmurando para ele parar, para largá-la, até que...

Uma flecha grossa e afiada atingiu o desprevinido Itachi. Sakura gritou, o grito mais desesperado que já dera em sua vida, ao ver o objeto de madeira atravessar o corpo do Uchihamais velho. Ele soltou um gemido de dor, mas não se rendeu; pelo contrário, apertou o passo.

-Não, Itachi-kun, não me deixe ver você machucado assim! Não suporto! -gritou a Haruno, pulsando de medo.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, minha querida-garantiu ele carinhosamente.-Tudo bem...

Sakura sentiu-se tentada a beijá-lo ao ouvir ele chamando-a de "minha querida", mas sabia que não podia desviar a atenção dele de modo algum.

Ele ganhou uma bela dianteira, com seus últimos esforços, deixando os ANBU como dois pontinhos lá atrás.

O Uchiha parou de correr. Botou Sakura no chão delicadamente, e segurou as mãos geladas dela.

-Vá, por favor, Itachi-kun-pediu ela, a contragosto de abandonar o homem da sua vida, as lágrimas escorrendo como duas cachoeiras.-Não quero que eles lhe machuquem mais.

Itachi olhou para trás, e vendo os ANBU cada vez mais próximos, tomou Sakura nos braços e beijou-a. Foi um beijo rápido, desajeitado e cheio de lágrimas. Ele se separou dela e falou, falou tudo aquilo que não precisava ser dito, pois era real e inexpressável, falou tudo aquilo que não se podia falar, e que Sakura tentara pronunciar as três palavras que ele enunciou naquele momento:

-Eu te amo.

Dito isto, beijou-a rapidamente, transformando-se em seguida em milhares de pássaros negros, num jutsu perfeito, voando em círculos acima da cabeça de sua amada, que buscava Itachi nos céus, ao ver aqueles pássaros.

-Ele fugiu-falou um dos ANBU por um rádio, quando chegaram perto de Sakura.-mas achamos a garota.

Sakura sequer ouviu o que eles disseram. Seus olhos continuavam a vasculhar os céus, as últimas palavras de Itachi ecoando em sua mente.

-Venha conosco-chamou o outro ANBU.-vamos levá-la de volta.

A Haruno continuava a olhar pro céu, as lágrimas escorrendo silenciosamente pelo seu rosto. E, quando os pássaros negros se reduziram a pontinhos no céu e desapareceram, ela seguiu os ANBU, as unhas enterradas na palma da mão, sentindo que Itachi tinha levado consigo o coração dela.


	5. Solidão

O céu já escurecia suavemente e os pássaros enalteciam a noite próxima quando Sakura e os ANBU finalmente chegaram na estrada que levava a Konoha.

Durante todo aquele percurso, a kunoichi não se cansara em prescrutar os céus a procura de qualquer sinal de Itachi, que se desfizera em mil pássaros há algumas horas para escapar dos ANBU. Sabendo da experiência e inteligência pertencentes ao Uchiha mais velho, Sakura sabia que ele estava bem, mas não podia deixar de se preocupar com ele e querer qualquer indício que indicasse a proximidade dele.

Mas por mais que a garota se esforçasse para que nada escapasse a seus olhos, não conseguiu achar um único indício que representasse Itachi. Ela suspirou, resignada; baixou os olhos para os pés que pisavam a grama e pôs-se a prestar mais atenção no caminho.

Sakura e os ANBU atravessaram as grandes portas que guardavam Konoha, ladeadas por muros enormes e fortes. Mas a Haruno não reparou em nenhum daqueles detalhes familiares que sempre atraíam tanto sua atenção; sua mente parecia incapaz de pensar em qualquer outro que não fosse o Uchiha de longos cabelos negros, olhos rubros e a pele suavemente morena.

A garota piscou os olhos, e lembrou-se que tinha que voltar para casa. Sentia-se desesperadamente necessitada de um banho decente, e além disso, queria poder afundar no seu travesseiro sem que nada mais a incomodasse, para, quem sabe, tentar tirar aquele enorme vazio que Itachi lacunara em seu coração.

-Você vem conosco-resmungou um ANBU, puxando o pulso dela no instante em que a Haruno desviava-se para sua própria casa.

-Por quê?-quis saber ela.-Eu estou bem, não preciso de nada.

-A Godaime quer vê-la.

Sakura bufou, mal-humorada, e seguiu a contragosto os ninjas pela rua principal de Konoha.

Chegaram ao enorme prédio onde estava Tsunade, e ao mesmo tempo cansada e transtornada, Sakura se perguntou o que Tsunade queria com ela num momento confuso como aquele.

O ANBU que lhe puxara pelo pulso bateu 2 vezes na porta. Após dois segundos, a porta foi aberta por Shizune, a secretária de Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama, eles chegaram.

Sakura adentrou a sala, seguindo os ANBU. Tsunade estava sentada atrás da enorme e atulhada escrivaninha, parecendo ao mesmo tempo nervosa e ansiosa.

-Vocês dois, venham aqui. Preciso do relatório completo da missão.-Tsunade fez sinal para os ANBU se aproximarem.

-Missão?-interrompeu a discípula da Godaime.-então todos aqueles ANBU foram realmente mandados para me resgatar?

Tsunade respondeu sem levantar os olhos do papel que preenchia.

-Não, embora eu pretendesse formar uma equipe de busca para lhe achar ainda hoje, Sakura. Peço desculpas pela demora em resgatar você, tenho estado muito ocupada. Foi realmente uma sorte que meus ANBU tenham encontrado-a.

Sakura considerava mais um azar do que uma sorte ser resgatada de alguém que a tratava tão bem e que ela tanto amava, mas permaneceu em silêncio. O único barulho na sala era o farfalhar da Godaime riscando o papel.

-Shizune, por favor, anote o que os ANBU disserem.-após um breve "Sim, Tsunade-sama!" vindo de Shizume, a Hokage se dirigiu à Haruno.-Sakura, pode ir descansar um pouco.

-Huh? Mas a senhora não queria falar comigo?-quis saber ela.

-Sim, é claro que tenho que conversar com você, mas não agora. Descanse um pouco que depois eu mandarei lhe chamar.

Alegre por finalmente poder se refazer dos penosos dias que passara, a kunoichi médica fez um cumprimento à sua mestra e saiu apressada pelas ruas de Konoha. Ao verem aquela garota de cabelos rosados, um pouco suja, um pouco cansada, escondendo um sorriso apaixonado no canto dos lábios, as pessoas sorriam e a cumprimentavam, sem imaginar todas as desventuras que aquela moça enfrentara e ainda haveria de enfrentar.

Somente quando a noite já tomara conta do céu é que o Uchiha mais velho pôde retornar à sua forma normal. No meio da mata fechada, ninguém pôde presenciar os milhares de corvos negros se unindo para formar o corpo belo e definido de Uchiha Itachi.

O Akatsuki caminhou pela grama dominada pelo negrume da noite. Estava ferido, cansado e dolorido, mas estranhamente feliz, como ele raramente se sentia, ainda mais naquelas condições. Muitas poucas coisas tinham o poder de fazer aquele Uchiha feliz: uma delas era o seu poder, do qual se orgulhava, outra era o seu próprio e obsessivo prazer de matar aqueles que lhe incomodavam; e outra, que ele só conseguira descobrir naquele dia, se chamava Haruno Sakura.

Enquanto mirava a lua esbelta pairando nos céus, Itachi se perguntou se sua pequena flor de Konoha estaria pensando nele também. Era estranho se sentir assim; jamais sentira algo semelhante. Odiava a idéia de ter amor correndo por suas veias, odiava a idéia de gostar de uma mulher tão... tão inigualável quanto Sakura; mas amava-a, amava-a com uma ternura e uma paixão irrefreável que ele nunca sentira na vida.

Assim estava devaneiando quando ouviu uma indagação de surpresa, a alguns atrás centímetros da árovre onde ele se recostava.

-Itachi?

O rapaz se virou ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado pela voz conhecida. Parado ali, no meio da grama selvagem, estava um jovem, ligeiramente mais novo que ele, com cabelos louro-escuros presos num elegante rabo-de-cavalo, uma farta franja caindo-lhe sobre o lado esquerdo do rosto, e vestes idênticas ao do Uchiha.

-Deidara, só podia ser-resmungou Itachi.-O que diabos faz aqui?

-Me mandaram procurar você-retrucou o outro calmamente.-E, por falar nisso, onde está aquela kunoichizinha médica de Konoha, un? Que eu saiba, a sua parte na missão era raptar aquela menina.

-Sei muito bem a minha parte, obrigado-respondeu secamente o Uchiha.-eu a capturei, mas uns ANBU levaram-a de volta.- ele não se deu ao trabalho de mencionar tudo o que acontecera entre ele e Sakura, pois isso só interessava a ele mesmo.

Deidara franziu a testa.

-Ficou dois dias no meio do mato e só fez isso? Você é devagar, un. E ainda por cima está mais rasgado que um pano velho.-brincou ele.

Itachi fez uma careta para ele, e seguiu-o pela mata escura até a caverna da Akatsuki. Não sabia ao certo porque, mas o seu animado acompanhante, que sempre tinha o poder de irritá-lo com suas brincadeiras bobas, não conseguiu tirar o Uchiha do sério naquele dia. Ele só conseguia focar sua mente naquele rosto delineado, naqueles lábios macios e naqueles cabelos róseos que estavam tão distantes dele, mas tão perto, ao mesmo tempo, na sua mente conturbada.

Sakura acordou com pancadas violentas na sua porta. Mal-humorada, a Haruno levantou-se para atender a porta. No meio tempo desde que Tsunade a despensara, ela tinha tomado banho, botado vestes limpas e tentado dormir um pouco, embora tudo o que tenha conseguido fazer tenha sido fechar os olhos, pois era impossível dormir quando cada fibra de seu corpo e de sua mente pediam por Uchiha Itachi.

-Yo, Sakura-chan!-cumprimentou Naruto, que estava do outro lado da porta, quando ela a abriu.-Ainda bem que você está de volta, eu estava preocupado! Sei que você deve estar cansada e devia estar dormindo, mas a Tsunade-obaa-chan quer falar com você.

-Certo-resmungou ela, mal-humorada.-Obrigada, Naruto. Estou indo em um segundo.

Ele despediu-se dela e saiu porta afora. Sakura correu ao espelho, ajeitando os cabelos da melhor forma que conseguiu, e seguiu para ver Tsunade.

Enquanto seguia pelas ruas de Konoha, Sakura sentia o vento despentear seus cabelos primorosamente penteados, mas não se incomodou. Era difícil se incomodar com qualquer coisa que fosse quando ela pensav que, há umas poucas horas, tinha beijado Uchiha Itachi.

-Entre!-o grito de Tsunade depois que ela bateu na porta despertou a Haruno das sensações dos lábios do Uchiha mais velho nos seus. Ela entrou apressada, fechando a porta atrás de si, e lançou um olhar inocente para Tsunade.

-Sakura, vou direto ao ponto-falou brevemente a Hokage.-tenho uma missão para você.

-Outra? Já? Mas eu acabei de ser resgatada de um seqüestro!-protestou a garota.-E o Naruto e o Sai mal terminaram a missão...

-Você não vai com eles-interrompeu Tsunade.-Você vai com Hyuuga Hinata.

O queixo de Sakura caiu.

-Com a Hinata? Por que com ela? Que tipo de missão é essa? E por que logo eu, se acabei de voltar de um seqüestro?

Tsunade suspirou, enquanto remexia nos papéis pousados na escrivaninha.

-É uma missão que só você pode fazer, Sakura. Pensei em mandar Naruto e Sai com você, mas eles ainda estão muito debilitados por causa da última missão, e Hinata se voluntariou. Quis mandar mais alguém para ir junto de você, mas acabei chegando a conclusão que quanto menos gente, melhor. Assim chama menos atenção.

-E por que somente eu posso fazer essa missão?

-Porque você é a única capaz de fazer Itachi se dobrar às suas vontades. Ele a ama.

O rosto da Haruno corou violentamente; ela olhou indignada para Tsunade, torcendo as mãos nervosamente no colo.

-O que d-diabos está dizendo?-gaguejou ela.

-Meus ANBU viram quando ele a beijou e fugiu para impedir que você se ferisse de alguma forma.

Sakura fechou-se em envergonhado silêncio. Não imaginava que aqueles ANBU fossem tão fofoqueiros.

-E essa missão tem algo a haver com o I-Itachi-kun?-quis saber ela.

-Precisamente. Você é a única capaz disso. Quanto menos Akatsuki, melhor.

Sakura ficou calada.

-Quero que você encontre-o novamente, Sakura, e faça-o chegar a um determinado local onde uma tropa ANBU espera por ele. Com isso, menos um Akatsuki, menos um perigo para Konoha.

-Não vou fazer isso.-respondeu a Haruno calmamente.

Tsunade levantou-se da mesa e encarou Sakura de frente.

-Não é uma questão de escolha.-falou a mulher.-Uma kunoichi de Konoha tem por obrigação defender a sua vila. Se você não quiser fazer isso, e optar ser iludida por um amor infantil e sem rumo, então desista de ser a mulher que quer virar, Sakura. Faça essa missão, ou desista de sua vida de kunoichi.

O ambiente estava silencioso; mas Sakura sentia como se o mundo desabasse ao seu redor numa estrondosa tempestade conflitante. Os olhos verdes da kunoichi sustentaram firmemente o olhar severo que vinha dos olhos castanhos de sua mestra, mas por dentro, a Haruno não sustentava coisa alguma, nem mesmo a si mesma.


End file.
